


when we collided

by softsuns



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Oh god, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, just a whole lot of fluff, momo is in love, momo is nayeon's daisy, nayeon is momo's bunny, okay so, okay.., really in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: nayeon and momo's wedding day.





	when we collided

**Author's Note:**

> this is really personal to me, so i hope my bunny enjoys it.

April 6th, 2018.

That's the perfect date.

They had debated the date for months. Momo would bring up a winter wedding but Nayeon would disagree. Nayeon would bring a summer wedding but the nurse would disagree almost instantly. They were close to Autumn but had later on decided on spring. Nayeon would look absolutely stunning in the springtime, eyes glowing with flowers in her hair and Momo was sold instantly. She wanted to marry her flower during the blooming season.

The two of them wanted a perfect everything. That's obvious, everybody wanted their wedding to be absolutely perfect. That's a known fact. But Momo more than anybody. Her girlfriend, Nayeon, deserved nothing less than the best. The duo had gone through a whole lot, from depressions, from the late night full of anxiety attacks, bad days, good days and Momo realized that her best friend was the love of her life. And the love of her life deserves the whole damned world.

The wedding was held outdoors, beautiful daisies everywhere and there are even deer in the distant. It's like God was helping Momo fulfill Nayeon's dream of a perfect wedding. The decorations were between blue and gold, a combination made in heaven for Momo's eyes. (Because she and Nayeon were a combination made in heaven. How cheesy.)

The ceremony was something small, something personal for the both of them. It was nothing more than thirty people, and that was including friends, families, and co-workers. The duo had agreed on marrying in white, not because of their virginity, but because after everything, they had found that innocent love that made the both of them feel new. (When Momo had shared that, Nayeon had burst out crying and Momo had to cuddle her to sleep.)

"Are you ready? How do you feel?" Myoui Mina, Momo's best friend's asking her. Mina is in a pastel pink dress, breaking the dress code and like always, she looks absolutely stunning. Though the main interest is Momo, who's in a suit, her hair in a low ponytail and Nayeon's silk bow is tied in her brunette hair.

"I'm nervous, I'm really nervous. What if Nayeon walks out? I need that girl." Momo laughs nervously and she shakes her head. Mina gives her a smile. She's so precious when she smiles.

"She won't walk out. She's crazy about you, Momo. I mean it." Mina comforts and Momo only inhales. She's trembling like crazy, she's nervous as hell. She's only been as near as nervous is when she asked Nayeon out, but this ate the cake.

"Hey, you're okay. Something new, something borrowed, something old, something blue." Mina recites and she's sending Momo good vibes. Something new, her suit. Something borrowed the tie. Something old, her shoes. Something blue, the bow in her hair. (Which happens to be Nayeon's bow. Her hands trembled when she put it on this morning, almost crying her makeup off.)

"I hope... I really hope everything is okay today."

After a few more minutes, while the brides were getting ready; Their mothers are lighting the candles whilst passing on the wedding. They spoke with strangers, greeting and happily talking to each other. If there was anything that Momo loved, was her mother's relationship with her lover's. When they started going out, the duo was a little iffy about it. She was scared they'd break each other's heart, but with time-- They both knew that it was real and she was beyond content. As they spoke, the guests were taking their seats and they were getting around to the next part of the wedding.

The bridesmaids were passing through now. First passed Nayeon's side, Sana, Jennie, and Chaeyeon. Sana was the one that presented Momo and Nayeon, Jennie was the one that pushed her into kissing her and Chaeyeon was the subtle quiet one that had given her tips for their first night together. When they got in position, passed Momo's side. Mina, Momo's best friend, Taehyung would help with whatever relationship problem they had (and he happened to be Nayeon's first boyfriend.) and Taeyong. Those six friends helped to their relationship and they deserved to be standing with there.

Momo is the first one that walks down the aisle. She hears how the chatter starts and it's because how lovely she looks. She's holding onto her stepdad's arm, clinging to the flowers in her hands and she's so happy. She wants to cry already... but she holds it. She holds it in.

"Don't cry, You don't want to mess up your mascara." He jokes and Momo laughs softly. He was always such a comfort for her. No matter what happened in the past.

"I'm scared," Momo says truthfully and she's almost close to the altar.

"It's a ride. But it's worth it." The stepdad says, letting go of her arm and he kisses her forehead. She's standing now at the altar, waiting for her only love and she hands over the flowers to Mina.  
  
"Stand for Im Nayeon." The priest says and Momo watches as everybody stands up for the beautiful girl. She looks up and when she's caught with Nayeon, her eyes tear up and she's already crying.

"She's crying!" Nayeon's niece yelps out and Momo hears Nayeon's brother hush her quietly. (Along with Nayeon's giggles.)

Nayeon is wearing a long dress with lace covering her arms, it's white and she has a veil covering her face. She's so beautiful. Oh, so beautiful. She catches a peep of her soft peach makeup, looking a whole flower and Momo is wiping her tears away. She hears the shutters of the camera go off and she knows everybody is watching this beautiful moment.

She had read about this moment, but this feeling was something else. Something more.

When Nayeon kisses her older brother's cheek and she's facing the altar, Momo reaches over for her veil, uncovering her beautiful face and she's a mess of tears. (As expected.)

"My beautiful bunny."

"My baby daisy."

"You look so beautiful," Momo cries out and Nayeon smiles tenderly. She reaches to wipe her eyes and she's about to cry too.

"Just like you do."

"You can now be seated," The priest says and the whole wedding is a blur.  
  
"You can now be seated," The priest says and the whole wedding is a blur. She's thankful that her mother filmed bits and pieces because the whole wedding was nothing more than a blur. She had spent the whole activity crying her eyes out, looking at Nayeon and reaching for her head. She was an emotional twenty-four-year-old, so that was nothing more than normal. (Nayeon cried too which made Momo hold her hand tighter than before.)

The wedding ceremony carried on, going from the official ceremony and now to the social activity. The share of speeches, the first dance and everything in between. But now, she couldn't help but believe that they were married. That they were actually married. Wow. It seems crazy in her eyes.

"Now, our lovely bride Momo will exchange some words," Mina says and the attention goes from Jennie, who had finished her mini-speech to her. Momo's given the microphone and she's still in a daze.

"Oh, Um. Wow. Haha." Momo says and she's eyeing everybody that was there. She notices how they drink, eats, chatter and she's happy. "First of all, I want to thank everybody for coming today. Today might seem like another wedding, but this wedding is my everything. I'm marrying the most important woman in my world. My bunny, my whole girl, my absolute soulmate. There's so much I want to say and guess what? I'm going to say just that. You might see me posting about her on Instagram or whatever site, but you're just going to have to hear my words in person. --She breaks the ice and she hears how her friends laugh. (She hope they laugh all the way and don't cry.)

"I met Nayeon when she was only fifteen years old. Fifteen years old. She was a baby when I met her. I meant, she's a baby now... but she was a baby then. And there were bad moments, really bad moments where I thought, hey, we're not making out of this one alive. But we did. We really did and I couldn't be more proud of her. Of us." Momo reaches for her hand, lacing their fingers together and she doesn't dare look at Nayeon. She'll burst out crying.

"When we met, we kissed. We were young but I liked you so much. I still do. I mean, I love you now but you know what I mean. I remember whispering how I wanted you to kiss me again. I wanted you to kiss me over and over again. I was sixteen and you taught me how love is. I never once loved anybody more than you and I was only sixteen."

"Since the start of time, you've been my happy place. I'd wait for you always and when you came out of class, I'd be happy to see you. We'd playfully flirt all the time, we kissed so many times, and there were moments that I thought that you weren't going to stick by my side. I was a mess. But you reminded me that we were messes together. We were more and then. You're not my best friend, you're not my sister, you're a part of me. You're my soulmate. I remember once I was drunk and I almost confessed how I felt for you through Tumblr. Thank god I didn't. You're not more than a friend, you're not less than a lover. You're my friend, you're my lover. You're my soulmate."

"There are so many things I want to do with you. I want to sneak in your house with a cake in the middle of the night, I want to dance with you till you break out in a smile and I want you to be absolutely happy with me. And now that we're married, you'll be the happiest."

"When I was seventeen, I went to a mental hospital for depression. I remember crying with you through the phone when I left. I said goodbye early and didn't come back for seven days. Almost eight days if we're honest. And every single day, I thought about you. When I slept with my roommate, when I showered, you were a constant in my mind. You were my everything. I wanted to call you every day but I couldn't. When I came home and we skyped, you were so happy. I was so happy. My love was happy and I was even happier."  
  
She hears Nayeon sniffle and her heart is heavy yet light. She was the love of her life. Nayeon really was the one that held her heart. Momo remembers the heavy nights where Nayeon and her would lay together, in pain, tired of the world but she made everything worth it. Nayeon made everything a little lighter.

"I'll stop because I'm about to cry... but, I hope you know... Nayeon, I wouldn't choose anybody but you. This day is ours, my love. I love you bunny."

Momo finishes her speech, looking over at her bride and she can't help but tear up. Nayeon was crying and when she stands up, cupping her cheeks and kisses her lips tenderly, she knows a love like this will never falter.

"I love you," Nayeon whispers softly, yet loud enough for Momo to hear.

"And I love you... You know I'd never choose you for anybody else. You're the one for me and I'll always remind you. The nights you're scared, the days you're lonely, just know... that I'll choose you before anybody else. And I'll say it a thousand times... I want you to know that I fucking love you, Nayeon. I fucking love you so much." She repeats and she's so tender with her words. It's so real. A love like this won't falter.


End file.
